<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Trauma Strikes (tw: mentions of seizures and abuse) by corcoruwu8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990490">When Trauma Strikes (tw: mentions of seizures and abuse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcoruwu8/pseuds/corcoruwu8'>corcoruwu8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what else, I'm Bad At Tagging, aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, am i the only matori x giovanni shipper, secretary x boss ships, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcoruwu8/pseuds/corcoruwu8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaries and writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matori/Sakaki | Giovanni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Trauma Strikes (tw: mentions of seizures and abuse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Every time it rains, it rains...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pennies from heaven~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you know, or would have suspected, Matori wasn't much for showing her feelings. The young secretary pondered at this point if she shall even FEEL. As she listened to her boss singing from his office, getting undressed and neatly folding her uniform onto her bed in even squares, she zoned out and her eyes swam to the corner, staring at the cream painted wall. For years, she had found it easy to hide behind herself to avoid contact with the true world. It had been rough on her the last couple of days since Gozu passed away. That man reminded her of her father, the same person who had caused her trauma. On that night of her 13th birthday, her father lay in her arms, froth seething from his mouth. His eyes stared up at the wall as his arms and legs quaked dramatically. Horror struck Matori's young face as she didn't know what to do. She had never seen him have quite a seizure. That had also been the day her step mother began to lose interest, and the young girl was bullied and tortured for it the rest of her life...</p>
<hr/><p>Snapping her out of her dream, Giovanni slowly opened the door and caught a glimpse of his beautiful assistant leaning on her bed completely exposed. His eyes were cool yet he froze for a few seconds in surprise.</p><p>Her eyes opened wide and her glasses flew right off her face. "G-Giovanni, sir!!" Her legs crossed tight and her hands flew right over her chest, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.</p><p>The man placed his hand over his eyes. "My apologies, Matori. I was confused why it was taking you so long to get me a cup of coffee."</p><p>"C-coffee..? Uh... Oh yeah-  coffee." Laughing nervously and completely forgetting her boss's command, Matori sat up and grabbed her blanket, tossing it over her now sweaty body. "Eh, I was about to take a shower anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>